monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Girl Quest: Paradox
Monster Girl Quest: Paradox is a trilogy game series made by Torotoro Resistance. It is the sequel to the [[:Category:Monster Girl Quest|original Monster Girl Quest trilogy]], but it’s exact relation to the original is complex due to its alternate universe status and the role of temporal paradoxes in its plot. Like its predecessor, there are a planned total of three parts. Part One was translated into English by Dargoth with the help of Roguehttps://dargoth.com/june-23rd-paradoxs-next-chapter, and Part Two's translation is in progress. https://dargoth.com/mgq-paradox-2-english-initial-patch Here is the Japanese wiki. Monmusu Quest! Paradox: First Chapter''' (official name: ''Monmusu Quest! Paradox RPG One) was officially released on 14 Mar 2015, and can be found here. The packaged version was launched on 6 Nov 2015 and can be found here. A trial version can be found here. '''''Monmusu Quest! Paradox: Second Chapter (official name: Monmusu Quest! Paradox RPG Two) was officially released on 23 Jun 2017, and can be found here. Its trailer can be found here (YouTube) or here (direct source). In order to combine the two parts grab the graphics folder of part 1 and put it in part 2. Features Returning features include Luka as the protagonist, the Monsterpedia, all monsters from the original are planned to return, plus new ones, for a planned total of roughly 500 monsters. The story will have mutually exclusive choices that will impact later parts of the game. Unlike its predecessor, Paradox functions as more of a traditional turn-based JRPG game. Items *Consumables *Weapons *Armor *Accessories *Key Items Game Mechanics *Gameplay *Companions *Jobs *Races *Skills and Abilities *Stats *Status Ailments *Synthesize *Labyrinth of Chaos Narrative *Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 *Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 *Locations *Story *Guides Characters Main Characters *Luka *Alice *Goddess Ilias *Sonya *Nuruko *Promestein *Brynhildr *Alicetroemeria *Heinrich *Micaela-chan *Lucifina-chan Monsters Dark God and Six Ancestors *Alice I *Minagi *Hiruko *Kanade *Kanon *Saja *Tamamo Lilith Sisters The Lilith Sisters are three legendary succubi who are the creation of Minagi, one of the Six Ancestors. Lilith & Lilim in the original trilogy hint to the original Lilith Sisters, stating that they do not belong to the mythological class of succubi and their fame may have been mixed up with the original legend. *Lilith *Astaroth *Morrigan Angels Seven Archangels The Seven Archangels are the highest ranks of all angels, who only follows direct orders from the goddess herself. Each of their power is equal to that of Six Ancestors. Despite their name, these angels are not related to the Archangel rank in the Hierarchy of Angels. *Micaela *Gabriela *Uriela *Raphaela *Sariela *Metatrone *Sandalphone Seraphim Since Micaela has been promoted to the leader of the Seven Archangels and Lucifina has fallen, Eden has been promoted to the 1st seraphim, and Zion and Gnosis were created to fill the gap and become the second generation of Seraphims. *Eden *Zion *Gnosis *Lucifina (Fallen) Other *Nero *Neris *White Rabbit *Reaper *Black Alice *Armoured Berserker *Marcellus *Lazarus *Merlin *Adramelech Key Concepts *Chaos *Apoptosis *Tartarus References Gallery Monqpv.mp4 20141224 102731.675.jpg|Sonya, priest and childhood friend who loves clubs. Monqpv.mp4_20141224_102748.788.jpg|Nuruko, a strange being. monqpv.mp4_20141224_103831.840.jpg|Brynhildr, pure, psycho mecha girl. 126.jpg|Alipheese the First. Minagi-English.jpeg|Minagi, one of the Six Ancestors, ancestor of the Succubus bloodline. 128.jpg|Hiruko, one of the Six Ancestors, ancestor of the Scylla bloodline. Bc05b366.jpg|Kanade, ancestor of the colony bloodline. Kanon(1).jpg|Kanon, ancestor of the plant bloodline. 335aee31.jpg|Saja, ancestor of the harpy and lamia bloodline. Lilith-English.jpeg|Lilith, the oldest of the three Lilith sisters. Astaroth-English.jpeg|Astaroth, the second-born of the three Lilith sisters. Morrigan-English.jpeg|Morrigan, the youngest of the three Lilith sisters. 129.jpg|Eden, the first Seraphim. 130.jpg|Zion, the second Seraphim. 131.jpg|Gnosis, the third Seraphim. 144.jpg|Micaela, leader of the Seven Archangels. 145.jpg|Gabriela, one of the Seven Archangels. 146.jpg|Uriela, one of the Seven Archangels. 147.jpg|Raphaela, one of the Seven Archangels. 148.jpg|Sariela, one of the Seven Archangels. 149.jpg|Metatrone, one of the Seven Archangels. 150.jpg|Sandalphone, one of the Seven Archangels. 151.jpg|Fallen Angel Lucifina. Image-990-c.jpg|Archangels VS Ancestors Monster Girl Quest Paradox map 1.jpg|Monster Girl Quest: Paradox Map MGQ Paradox map v2.jpg|Monster Girl Quest: Paradox Map 2 Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games